The Olympians Child
by Mrs.Spencer Reid1
Summary: Kronos created demigod child years before the second titan war. He planned on this child being a weapon for him but the gods of Olympus found out about his plan days before the child was born. What will be this child's fate? Will he or she help Percy defeat Kronos or help Kronos defeat the Gods? Set in Last Olympian. Read and Review.


June, 21st, 1996

The Gods of Olympus paced the throne room. Weeks have passed since a son of Ares came to ask for protection and forgiveness of the Gods. He was working against the Gods for, the Titan, Kronos. The Gods were unaware of Kronos's rebellion. However this demigod was warning them about Kronos's plan. Kronos had created a demigod, a special demigod that had the blood of a human and that of all the Olympians. Kronos retrieved the blood during the first titan war before he was chopped to pieces. This child was to be born any day. At first the Gods didn't believe it, they thought it was impossible but it was too much of a risk to push it aside. So they had Hecate, Goddess of witchcraft, to look into it. That was a week ago. Zeus was just given word from Hecate that she has found the child. A baby, a girl, was born at 12:00pm on the summer solstice.

The baby's mother was taken by Kronos's demigod followers when she was five months pregnant with a pure human baby. They injected the unborn child with the Gods blood. The two bloods mixed together and created a demigod. They kept the woman for a few weeks to insure there were no complications. They told her the child would be incredibly powerful and would take down the Olympus. They told her all about the Gods, Goddesses, demigods, monsters, and more. Once they let her go, she was told not to run because if anything kept them from getting the child she would be killed. Thankfully Hecate found her and brought her somewhere safe to give birth. The woman didn't want her child anymore. She feared the baby would grow to be a monster. Hecate helped the woman get away save. Then she took the child and left for Olympus.

When she entered the throne room everyone was pacing, she placed the child in front of Zeus. They all stared at the baby. She had beautiful bright blue eyes. None of them dared to touch her.

"Hecate what is the threat of the child?" Zeus asked.

"Well she has immense powers. Some I've never seen a demigod have. She has the ability to control water, lightning, thunder, the sky, the undead, and fire. She can grow plants, speak with animals, find gems, and bend light from both the sun and moon. She also possesses charm speak and shape shifting. Over the years she may be able to expand her powers." Hecate said.

"We cannot allow this child to live. She is too dangerous." Spoke Zeus.

"Yes she is dangerous but Kronos created her for a reason. I believe she holds a create role in the battle to come." The Gods looked at her. Battle to come, what is she talking about? "The great prophecy. It clearly speaks of a battle, a new war if you will. It speaks of a child born to the eldest gods. A child of Zeus, Poseidon or Hades. The child that the prophecy speaks of is Thailia, Zeus's daughter, or Perseus, Poseidon's son. Whichever one lives to sixteen years of age will fulfill the prophecy. This baby could help defeat Kronos when the time comes. Hecate explained.

"She has a point but what would we do with the child until then?" Athena asked.

"We would have to hide her, conceal her in the mortal world." Poseidon said.

"Hecate, you would have to put a lock on her powers so she can't use them." Athena spoke again.

"Enough!" Zeus boomed. "Now we must vote. All in favor of the child living raise your hand." Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Dionysus raised there hands. That was seven out of twelve the child would live. "We have to place the child with someone we trust." Zeus spoke.

"I already thought of that. There is a woman, Mary Roberts, who had a child with Hermes. Her one year old son died of unknown causes about six months ago. Before that she tracked me down so I could try to save her son. I was not successful. She would be perfect. She could protect the child. The mist doesn't affect her at all. She's twenty-three and has a good job. This child could be her second chance." Hecate said as Zeus nodded in approval.

"Take the child to her. If she accepts then you know what to do." Zeus told Hecate. Hecate brought the child to Mary. She agreed to raise the child. Mary named the baby Ashlyn Roberts.


End file.
